


A perfect day

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas market, Fluff, Hamcember, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, hamcember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: This is day 4 "Christmas market" of Hamcember.Thomas decides to drag Alexander to the local Christmas market before work. He's dedicated to make Alexander smile more than he ever has.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Hamcember Day 4: Christmas market

It was a perfect day for a Christmas market adventure. The sun was actually finally shining, and the freshly fallen snow was glistening in the light. The temperature was slightly below freezing, so it wasn’t too bad. You just had to put a bit more clothes on, and you were good to go. Or at least that’s what Thomas thought.

“Remind me, why do we need to go to this stupid market again instead of staying at the office and doing our actual jobs?” Alexander whined. 

Thomas simply rolled his eyes and continued wrapping a scarf around Alexander’s neck as the man was acting like a child and refused to step outside unless it was to go to their office. 

“BECAUSE. I hinted to George that we could take the morning off to go check out the Christmas market and he immediately said yes because it would mean that you would take a break.” Thomas said boredly.

He had said the same thing since yesterday when he went to his boyfriend with the news. Washington would have most likely thrown them both out of the office into the city centre immediately if the market had just been open at that time. Alexander got VERY intense during the holiday season. He claimed he needed to do as much work as possible before the days he was forced to take off. It was not a pretty sight. 

Alexander made sure to huff and puff loud enough for Thomas to hear and understand just how unhappy he was with this idea. Yet still, he allowed the man to dress him up like a child. 

Once they were both dressed up warmly, Thomas dragged Alexander out and into their car. Thomas was honestly quite amused with his boyfriend’s pouting because it just meant that he would get to be there to see that frown turning upside down, eventually. It was a beautiful sight. 

After some small arguing in the car, the pair got to the market area. Alexander was still pouting, of course, but Thomas knew that today he would definitely smile by the end of the day. He was sure of it. He smirked down at the smaller man and grabbed his hand to hold it gently. He got an annoyed huff as a response, but the gloved hand stayed in his. 

A smug grin curled on his lips, Thomas led the way where the stalls were. People were chatting and laughing happily with each other while browsing all the goods. Thomas immediately spotted some baked goods he wanted to buy and some expensive hand made ornaments. Hell yeah, he needed to get those sparkly ornaments for their Christmas tree. Fire in his eyes, he dragged poor Alexander with him from stall to stall. Soon enough he had multiple bags in his free hand. He had managed to get all the missing Christmas presents and some fantastic shit for himself. 

Alexander didn’t share this immense joy of Christmas market shopping, however. It was cold, there were too many people, people were so cheery and loud, and most of all, it wasn’t his office. He rolled his eyes every time when Thomas bought something or gasped dramatically when he spotted something sparkly. Sometimes he wondered why he was even dating this man. However, when he saw Thomas picking presents for their friends with such care and always pointing out things that he thought Alexander would like, he couldn’t help but let his pout go away a little bit. 

However, no matter how thoughtful Thomas was and no matter how much Alexander admired it, they still ended up bickering about the most random things and almost ended up shoving each other into the snowbanks. After about half an hour of arguing over whether the Grinch was a good movie or not, they passed a stall that sold alcohol-free mulled wine and gingerbread. Thomas immediately noticed Alexander eyeing it longingly, so he decided that it was time to treat his boyfriend a bit. He urged Alexander over to the stall and paid for two cups of mulled wine and gingerbread to go with it. 

Now warm drinks in hands, the duo found a quieter spot in the corner and happily sipped their drinks and munched on their treats. Thomas tried not to smirk when Alexander clearly was feeling a lot better and dare he say, even enjoying himself. It was actually lovely to see Alexander like this, finally a bit more relaxed and a small smile on his face, cheeks slightly rosy from the cold weather and the content sighs escaping his lips as he savoured the flavours of his treats. 

Thomas casually sipped his own drink and even ended up handing his gingerbread to Alexander as he got attacked with puppy eyes. Thomas could let it slide this once. It would not happen again, however.

After their well-earned break, they agreed to check out the last stalls before heading to the office. Alexander was now actually checking out the stalls as well and was distracted enough to not notice Thomas fidgeting around a little bit. At the end of the stall row, an older woman was selling hand-bound notebooks that caught Alexander’s eyes. They were the only people there, so he took some time to look at the books. He was absolutely fascinated over them. He spotted a few amazing ones but couldn’t decide which one to pick. So, he thought that maybe Thomas could be useful for once and help him choose. As he turned around to ask his boyfriend’s opinion, he’s confused for a second. Where did the fucker go? Then he spots a headful of fluffy hair way further down than where it was supposed to be. 

Thomas was on one knee in front of Alexander, a bright grin plastered on his face as he was holding up a ring box with a beautiful and simple golden ring. He had even sacrificed his slacks for this, getting down on the freaking wet snow!

“What the fuck?!” Alexander yelled out in surprise, his eyes wide as saucers.

“Wow, thanks. Maybe I shouldn’t ask you to marry me then, you asshole.” Thomas snorted, but his grin never faltered. 

“Are you…? Seriously…?” Alexander stuttered now. 

Thomas nodded once and laughed. He was shaking, and not from the cold this time, but from sheer happiness.

“Yes. I know you didn’t want to come out here because you don’t like Christmas markets one bit. So, I decided to make you like them a bit more. So, Alex, will you marry me?” 

Alexander was speechless. He was that shocked. He felt his eyes sting and his lip tremble. Sure they had talked about the possibility of going further in their relationship but he had NEVER expected Thomas to actually go through with it and like this, nonetheless. So, he nodded frantically and the brightest grin took over his whole features. 

“Hell yeah.” Alexander choked out and laughed. 

Thomas laughed as well and removed Alexander’s glove for a moment in order to slip the beautiful ring on his finger. He noticed a small flinch, so he looked up at him with a questioning look. 

“It’s fucking cold, asshat. Couldn’t warm it up a bit before putting it on me?” Alexander huffed, but this time with no actual spite. 

Thomas barked out a laugh and stood up, wiping away the wet snow from his pants. “Well, I can warm it up for you later today.” He purred suggestively before pulling Alexander into a long, sweet kiss. 

They heard some cheering from people that had seen the scene. Especially the old lady behind the stall was absolutely mesmerised and ended up giving them both notebooks for free as a gift. On top of that, Alexander couldn’t stop smiling. He really didn’t mind Christmas markets anymore. They were pretty awesome.

Thomas was more than happy with this outcome as they walked hand in hand back to their car and drove to work where everyone was waiting for them with a little celebration.   
It really was a perfect day for a Christmas market.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!


End file.
